Diving into the deepend after flooding the VPs car
by i.am.the.awsmness
Summary: T cuz im paranoid and for minor ish swearing! ENJOY!


Diving into the deep after flooding a VP's car.

_Hey I know I know, another story! Okay anyways I hope you enjoy, T just I'm paranoid and for minor (ish) swearing XD_

_I'm only saying this once so listen close._

_DISCLAIMER; code lyoko, code lyoko characters_

_CLAIMER; the story, anything you don't recognise…_

_ENJOY XD_

"But mu-um!" I said.  
"No buts Katherine. You're going to the boarding school whether you like it or not and I had better not get any calls about flooding cars again!" my mother said sternly.  
"But why did we have to move! I liked it in Australia! And I had friends!" I heard my younger brother snort in the back seat. I glared at him, "And why doesn't Ian have to go to a boarding school!"  
"Because he's a good boy, unlike you," my dear mother sneered the last part. We pulled up at my brother's day school.  
"Here Ian, have a lollipop," mum said sweetly. I never get lollipops! You can tell who the black sheep in the family is!

A few minutes later, we pulled up outside some iron gates.  
"Get your trunk from the back and no more stunts missy!" my mother said without looking at me. I huffed and got out. My mother rolled down her window.  
"Remember now," she began sternly. "No funny business!" I nodded, showing my poker face before turning and strolling through the gates. Thank god it was the start of the year. I hate coming half term.  
I headed for the large brick building in the centre of all the shemozzle. I opened the door, hearing the bell over the door ring. An oldish lady bustled out the back.  
"Ah you must be Katherine Grey am I correct?" she said. I nodded, I hate when people use my full name. The lady pulled a piece of paper from the pile on the counter and gave it to me.  
"This is your timetable for the semester, you will have to come back next semester for your other one in case of changes," the lady said. "And here is your dorm key." I took the key and nodded my thanks before strolling down the hallway she pointed me in. two girls came around the corner along with three boys. All stopped dead at the sight of me.  
"Yo," I said. They continued to stare. I rolled my eyes. Just cuz my hair is vibrant orange with green, blue and purple streaks doesn't mean they have to stare. I folded my arms with difficulty.  
"Do you know that gullible is written on the roof?" I said sarcastically. Two of the boys and the pink haired girl looked up.  
"No its not," the blonde one said stupidly.  
I rolled my eyes, "No shit Sherlock!" The girl in black emo clothing was watching me closely.  
"So why are you here?" the one with the glasses said curiously.  
"I moved here and got shoved into this place," I grumbled.  
"Why?" the pink haired one said. My temper flared slightly.  
"Because I flooded the vice principals car," I said, grinning slightly at the memory. The emo chick grinned suddenly, "Anyone who can pull a stunt like that is ok in my books. Where's your dorm?" I looked down at my key, "umm room 241."  
"Hey that's near ours!" the pink haired girl said, "we'll walk ya wont we Yumi?" the emo girl nodded.  
"Kay," I said as the girls strolled past the boys and walk with me down to an elevator.

My room turned out to be opposite theirs. The room looked kinda drab but they said that I could get it painted a different colour if I wished. The room was quite large with two single beds on opposite sides of the room. Both sides had a large wooden dresser with a mirror on top and a desk under the window. I plonked my stuff on the right side bed and sat down next to it as the boys form before strolled in.  
"It'll be nice if I knew your names," I said pointedly.  
"Ah yes," Yumi said. "Well you already know who I am so the only other girl in this group is Aelita, the mastermind of this group and the one with the glasses is Jeremy, the one with the purple streak is Odd and that's Ulrich." I nodded to each of them in turn.  
"Well I'm Katherine but I prefer Kat," I said, "Katherine is just too posh." Odd smirked slightly and I raised an eyebrow before pulling a box of pink love heart candy from behind my back, "are these yours?" I inquired, smirking as he paled slightly while the others burst into loud bouts of laughter.  
"How? Give them back!" I laughed at his expression and waggled my finger.  
"Better hide your belongings people. You never know what I might steal next!" I said and suddenly Jeremy's glasses appeared in my hands. Their mouths dropped open in shock. I grinned and gave it back before turning back to my stuff.  
"So why did you flood the VP's car?" Odd asked having now secured his sweets somewhere else.  
I shrugged, "It was a dare." I turned around and looked at them again.  
"Not to be rude," I started, "okay scratch that. I am rude, annoying and love pranking and usually just say whats on my mind, so, get out so I can settle in," I folded my arms. If they decided to continue hanging out with me, they would learn that I don't take no shit from anyone. They looked slightly surprised but then Ulrich nodded.  
"Come on guys. If this chick is capable of flooding a VP's car, I don't want to know what she can do to us," he grinned at me when he said that and I shot one back. They trooped out and said that if I wanted to find them, head either across the hall or to room 314 in the opposite wing. I nodded and flopped back onto my bed as the door closed. I miss my friends already. On that note I sat up and dug through my suitcase for my iPhone 4 and my iPod. The iPod I had bought with my own money but the iPhone 4 was a gift from my dad before he went AWOL. I also pulled out my dock and charger and plugged it in to the socket that was next to my bed. Quickly tossing my i-devices onto my bed, I opened my suitcase up and started sorting out my clothes into the wooden dresser before chucking my hairbrush, my limited amount of make-up and my jewellery box onto the top. Going to the desk I carefully placed my lilac-coloured laptop down and plugged the charger into a nearby socket. I then grabbed my iPod and flicked through the apps until I found Facetime. Grinning I waited as the ringing started.  
"KKAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" several voices shrieked into my ear.  
"LADDDIIIEESSSSSSSSS!" I yelled back and then heard the protests of some of my guy friends. The faces of my friends, Tisha, Jeri, Ophelia, Sophia, Izaac, Leo, Fred and Jake appeared on my screen. It seemed that Leo and Izaac were over at the twin's place and Jeri and Ophelia seemed like they were on a roof. Ophelia's lens less 3-D glasses slipped off her forehead and onto her nose. She cursed, loudly, before punching a donkey.  
"Ophelia why are you punching a donkey?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Several voices replied for her, "Because she's cool like that!"  
"OMG! Kat it is so boring here without you!" Tisha cries.  
"Shut up Tish you're making her feel bad!" I heard Ophelia, yell.  
"Phi chill! Its kay. Anyways wassup ya'll?" I say trying to act casual when inside i was bursting to ask them something.  
"Don't give us that Kat," my buddy Izaac warns, "We know you better than yourself."  
"Izaac how could you!" I dramatically sweep a hand across my eyes and my other on my heart, "You have mortally wounded me! I now need therapeutic help!" Choruses of 'Yeah right!', 'Izaac!' and Kat quit it you're killing us!" reached my ears. I laughed out loud.  
"So how's Mr Yankeydanks car going?" I asked eagerly. My friends all laughed at my eagerness.  
"It was so funny," Jeri said, "He went rage quitting and said something's that are absolutely hilarious!"  
"Likkeeeee?" I trailed off.  
"He said…" Jeri kept us all in suspense, "and I quote 'stupid ignorant brats! I should have stayed in my town with my gay boyfriend!" I burst out laughing and rolled off my bed and onto the floor, holding my sides. It took us all a while to recover. When we finally did calm down my buddies were all staring at me sadly.

"What," I said bluntly, avoiding their eyes.  
"Katty look at us," Tish said. I looked up and grinned. They all groaned simultaneously.  
"She's got that look in her eye again!" Jeri yelled comically.  
I cackled manically before looking back at my screen with a sigh, "Look guys I'm gonna have to go now. I have to finish unpacking and I said I would meet some peeps who I ditched so I could talk to you lot." They sighed and agreed to check their iPods this afternoon my time. I waved one last time and pressed then end button before flopping backwards onto my bed.

Kadic Academy… you had better watch your back cuz Kat Grey is in town and she is armed and dangerous!

_A/N okay… so there it is…. The title might change but that's it for now…:)_


End file.
